Electro-mechanical circulatory assist devices such as ventricular assist devices (VADs) and Total Artificial Hearts (TAHs) have shown great promise for extending and improving the quality of life of patients who suffer from heart disease. Currently, electrical wiring harnesses with disconnects used with these systems for implantable use in the human body, suffer from basic problems such as fluid leakage, corrosion, material fatigue, etc. In addition to functional failures they are often too large and bulky becoming a source of discomfort for the patient. PMI intends to develop and design a smaller and flexible electro-mechanical connector that will resist leaks from surrounding body fluids, hence not corrode, and be robust and flexible in nature to the expected environment encountered during a fully implantable application. Dependence on a perfectly operating invasive electrical system is paramount to life. History has shown that connectors are the weak link in almost all electrical systems and remain so today in the artificial organ arena PMI will design and demonstrate a small implantable Wiring Harness with the Flexible Linear connector. The primary goal is to manufacture a workable sample and verify PMI's Flexible Linear Interconnect (FLI) performance against requirements set forth. Phase I will generate this design and provide demonstrated results of the non-leakage ability of the FLI and its robust nature in a simulated environment. Tests will be conducted to verify results. Phase II will generate a workable prototype for complete laboratory testing and eventual bovine implants.